


Moonlight Lover with a Scarlet Heart

by komarovii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pity Sex, slight angst with a happy ending, this is intended to be sexy and wholesome at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komarovii/pseuds/komarovii
Summary: Kurapika rejected Killua because he was in love with someone else, so Killua asked for a parting gift.
Relationships: Kurapika/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Moonlight Lover with a Scarlet Heart

_Leorio, I like you._

His image burned in his mind.

His fingers were hot to the touch, sending electrifying pulses through his spine. He leaned over and kissed him tenderly. The first was on the back of the wrist. The second was cheek. The third kiss was on the forehead before he trailed down to his neck. The kisses on his chest, and down his stomach seared his skin and for a split second, he wanted to pull away. He pressed his fingers onto his calves, prying his legs open as he loomed over him. His silver white hair gleamed against the moonlight that peered through the window. “ _Are you sure you’re okay with me doing this?_ ” he asked, his voice quiet. “ _I don’t mind if this is only out of pity. If you’re not up to it though, I don’t want to force you._ ” Kurapika gazed up at Killua. His eyes were clear, unwavering.

_Sorry. I’m straight._

Kurapika covered his face with his arms crossed over his head. “ _No, it’s fine_ ” he mumbled under his breath. Killua adjusted himself down before resting in the space between Kurapika’s legs. Placing his jaw on his right palm, he examined Kurapika’s reaction. Kurapika winced when Killua wrapped his fingers around his bulge, fondling it until it became hard. He ran his hands down the shaft in a quickening pace, his thumb teasing him as he rubbed it against the ring around his scrotum. His head lowered. “ _Wait a second_ —”

Killua’s tongue was rough when he took him in, setting Kurapika’s face blaze in a fiery red. His knees buckled while Killua gripped the back of his thigh, pushing his length until it reached the back of his throat. His pace was slow, feeling every detail of Kurapika’s dick. The tip twitched while Killua used his tongue to tease and trail the details within him. The euphoria stirred in his lower abdomen. He covered his face with his arms when Killua tightened his throat and dragged Kurapika’s dick out until it popped out. He didn’t think at all that Killua would ever try to do that.

Killua pulled away, taking a hold of Kurapika’s wrist. He pinned his wrist against the bed, forcing Kurapika to look at him. His face was illuminating a rosy tint that his face alone was able to get him turned on. Killua rubbed Kurapika’s cheek that blossomed into rose petals. The pink glow spread across his face, from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears. Killua traced Kurapika’s face with his fingers, turning his chin to look at him. The only thing that wasn’t red on his face was his eyes. His eyes melted like dark chocolate, steaming under the moon’s glow, but darkened under his shadow. Killua pursed his lips out. “ _Last chance”_ he offered. Kurapika closed his eyes as he shook his head, giving consent for Killua continued.

Killua let out a sigh, turning Kurapika over on his stomach before he heard the squirting sound from a bottle. Kurapika laid there with his face buried in the pillow, anticipating what Killua would do. His attention was shot as he gasped, his breath caught in his throat when Killua lifted him up by the hips and entered him entirely. It was painful, taking Killua’s entirety with such speed, but at the same time it felt good. Kurapika opened his mouth, his body losing strength, as a quiet moan escaped his lips. His breath stayed at the back of his throat, stifling his lungs, as Killua continued to batter him. A jolt surged upward into his back, elating him further, and pulling him back as he wanted to gravitate towards Killua. His head was spinning; Killua’s pace was so intoxicating that Kurapika’s senses became blindsighted and he wanted to go even faster.

When Kurapika felt like his legs would give way, Killua would support him by the thigh, slowing down his pace, before quickening it again. His thoughts were escaping him, his moans getting louder, but to avoid being heard, he covered his face into the pillow. Noticing this, Killua hid the soft smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. He leaned forward until his lips were centimeters away from his ears. Kurapika could feel his breath against him while his pearly white hair tickled his skin. “ _Hey Kurapika,_ ” he whispered. His voice was low, deep in a way that rang differently against his ear. It stung his heart, squeezing it as if forfeiting any oxygen or blood can enter it. “ _I love you._ ”

Kurapika gasped awake as he shot up from bed. His heart was pulsating, stirring his chest and churning his stomach. Sweat trickled down his temporals, letting his golden blonde hair stick to the sides of his face, as the perspiration coated his neck. His white quarter-long sleeves shirt wrinkled as it mangled against the pearl sheets. He fell back down on the soft, plumped pillow, his body sinking back into the foam. The clock ticked like a metronome, his heart trying to match the beat it resounded against his head. It had been two weeks since that day and every day had since been the same. It was something he desperately tried to escape from yet he couldn’t deduce how to do so. When the feeling wouldn’t subside, he let out a distasteful groan before tossing the snow white sheets away from his body, letting it flutter off the side of the bed. He carried himself out of his room, stumbling down the hall to the bathroom. The bathroom’s light flickered before flaring into a off-white hue that stung his eyes. He tottered to the vanity, staring at himself in the mirror.

His eyes were beaming; they shone like a pair of luminous stars. The irises doused in red wine that glint like a crackling campfire. He slammed his hand into the mirror, before swiping it off to the side. The cold water from the rushing shower pierced his skin like raining hail, pulling the warmth from his beating heart and pulling him into a temperate equilibrium. He pressed his hand on the wall while he kept his head under the falling water. Stepping out of the shower, Kurapika ran his hair through the towel, rubbing it dry. He dressed quickly, trying to get out of the bathroom as fast as possible, but it all came to a still when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He observed his reflection, taking into account the glow of his eyes that did not change. Drenched in a candy red, they sparkled, causing the space between his brows to narrow.

A knock resounded in the bathroom, forcing him to run the sink water. “Hold a minute!” he called. He grabbed his colored contacts, applied them over his irises, and turned off the water. He opened the door, only to jump back when his eyes met with Killua. His body rested on the door frame, his arms crossed under his chest. The sudden site of him forced Kurapika’s heartbeat to ring in his ears and the whole cold shower to clear his mind was for naught. “Killua” he sighed, trying to regulate his breath.

“What’s the matter Kurapika?” Killua responded back, “You were taking a long time in the shower. Caught in a skin care routine?” He leaned over, towering over Kurapika slightly. He glanced down at him, a teasing smile twitching the corners of his lips. “Doesn’t it suck that you never grew much after turning 16?” he teased with a slight smile. Kurapika’s heart leaped in his chest. He saw Killua in the morning light while he stared back at him with a curious gaze. He had to be conscious at how his breath caught in his chest, forcing his eyebrow twitched before they narrowed in space. Pushing Killua aside, Kurapika moved passed him.

“Shut up” he grumbled under his breath as he walked down the hallway. Killua turned around and observed Kurapika’s movements. How he ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it. How he let another sigh sharply passed his lips. Kurapika’s explicit avoidance only made Killua’s lip curl teasingly like a cat’s. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he skipped over to Kurapika, trailing behind him closely. “Didn’t you need to use the bathroom?”

“Not really.”

“Then can I help you?”

He hummed as his response, but Kurapika ignored him. Killua pursed his lips before speeding the kicks in his steps, pushing him forward to be in front of Kurapika. “You don’t have to be so blatantly cold at me.”

Kurapika glanced at him before quickly looking away. “I’m not.”

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Killua observed Kurapika. He had a habit of his emotions getting the better of him. He deduced that what they did with each other was making him uncomfortable and he needed the space. He clicked his tongue as he took a step back. “I’m not the type to go back on my word.” Finally, Kurapika’s eyes met his. “Sorry. I like someone else” he mimicked, imitating him from the few weeks prior. Kurapika’s face scrunched up at the imitation and what he was trying to say. Killua continued imitating the past, “I understand. Then as a parting gift—”

Kurapika’s lips thinned. “Wait, stop—” he tried to say as he reached out to him, trying to cover his mouth. Killua grabbed his wrist, leaning forward.

“Let’s have sex?” Kurapika’s face blazed into a bright red as his face burned as if the summer sun had been beaming on it. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but the words wouldn’t form while Killua continued to observe him. “You don’t have to get so weird with me. I—”

“Hey. Kurapika!”

Killua dropped his arms, releasing Kurapika from his grasp. They both focused their attention on the voice that reached out to them. Leorio jogged over to the duo, his presence forcing Kurapika to shake Killua off. “Hey Leorio, what’s up?” Killua observed the two’s interactions from afar with arms crossed as he leaned his back against the hallway wall. Leorio coughed a chuckle, his hand finding the back of his head.

“It’s been a while after everything that happened. I thought maybe we could catch up? There’s this cafe that just recently opened with really—”

“Sorry Leroy” Killua called. He rested his chin on top of Kurapika’s head with his arms resting on his shoulders. “Kurapika has a date with me today, we were in the middle of talking about it.”

“What—” Kurapika hissed, exasperated, “What are you talking about?”

“Can you guys plan some other time?”

“First of all, my name is Leorio, LEE-OH-REE-OH, get it right you damn brat! Second of all, sorry, I didn’t realize. We can catch up some other time then, Kurapika.”

“Wait, I never said—”

“Great! Actually, take me and Gon with you guys too next time!”

“Don’t get too conceited, cheeky brat!”

“Yeah, yeah, Come on Kurapika.”

“Wait a minute—”

Killua grabbed Kurapika by the hand, dragging him along. “Alright, we’re wasting time, let’s go.” A faint blush brazed Kurapika’s cheeks and nose as he stammered to let Killua let him go, but he ignored him as he continued to drag him along. Leorio watched them go, a sigh escaping him as a slight smile tugging his lips.

Killua held Kurapika’s hand tightly despite his constant protesting. “Can you let go of me? Hey? Hey!” Rather than letting go, he interlaced his fingers between Kurapika’s. Before he could continue to protest, Killua stopped in his tracks, forcing Kurapika to crash into his back. He released a heavy sigh, his hand reaching his temporal and rubbing the sore spot. “Look, I get what you’re trying to do, but we’re already out of the dormitory. Whatever’s going on with me and Leorio is fine now and you don’t need to force us to not be in each other’s presence.”

No response.

“Are you listening to me? Can you please release me now?”

“Two tickets, please.”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

Kurapika gaze up beyond Killua’s back as wind gushed passed them and the collective shrill shrieking of people scratched his eardrums. A rollercoaster roared above them while people hustled and passed them by. “What the hell is this?!” Kurapika shouted. Killua finally turned around to face him, their tickets in his free hand as he held them over his lips.

“An amusement park! Like I said, this is a date.”

“I didn’t agree to this!”

“Yes, I know, I know, but come on. Let’s check out the haunted house first!” He tugged at Kurapika’s arm, his hand releasing his grip on him. “If it’s scary, just let me know” he joked. He moved forward, his back to Kurapika. In that moment, Kurapika could turn around and escape, but somehow, it seemed that Killua already knew he wouldn’t. He glanced at his hand that Killua held, the tingling sensation from his body heat still lingered before the cold air bounced it back to regulate the heat. His heart twinged into itself at the strange sensation he was feeling. He was free to leave, and yet he continued to entertain the knots in his chest, pushing forward and following beside Killua.

“Don’t you think we’ve seen scarier things” he announced. Killua glanced at Kurapika who was unfazed by the anxiety induced situation. Although the room was dark, with narrow hallways covered in spider webs, his facial expression remained the same. In the darkness, Kurapika was able to catch his breath, his heart falling back into its rhythm. From the predictable jumpscares of people popping up or props falling from the ceiling, it was child's play compared to this unknown feeling he couldn’t place in his chest.

Killua continued to steal glances at Kurapika who only scoffed a small laugh or a slight rise of his eyebrows throughout the whole predicament. He scratched the back of his head, letting out a quiet yet frustrated sigh and pouted his lips. Kurapika was right. They’ve dealt with scarier things. Maybe like Hisoka. Or his older brother for one thing. But that wasn’t the point. “By the end of the day, I’m going to get you to feel something” he mumbled under his breath. After the haunted house, he pushed and pulled Kurapika everywhere like a ragdoll. Like a whirlwind, he encouraged him to follow his lead to the point where Kurapika couldn’t help but gravitate towards Killua. They rode a half dozen roller coasters, each three times, as if the first time wasn’t enough and the guy still wanted to push forward.

“Alright, let’s ride the teacups next.”

“I think,” Kurapika sighed, “I need a break.” Killua turned around and noticed Kurapika’s hair had become frazzled and his clothes disheveled. He snorted, trying to contain his laughter. “Hey!” Kurapika shouted, “Who’s fault do you think this is?!”

“Okay, I’m sorry, but let’s go on the teacups first because that’s going to mess you up further.”

“Hey, that’s all the more reason not to go!” Landing themselves in one of the teacups, Kurapika leaned back, about to fall over. “God, I’m tired…”

“This is the last one and then you can take a break. We can even go back home after.”

“Why are you so insistent on doing an amusement park of all things? Even the ride choices. Wouldn’t this have been more suited for you and Gon?”

“That’s not it” Killua said, his voice falling into a whisper. Kurapika observed Killua while he tried to find the words he tried to say. He rested his elbows on the turning wheel, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. “You didn’t scream at all today” he grumbled under his breath before he covered his mouth with his hand. Kurapika’s mouth dropped a little. Again, he felt a twinge in his heart as if it fell out of rhythm. The echoing of his heartbeat wouldn’t subside, even if he logically deduced it could have been from being dragged around, or the anxiety induced situations Killua keeps putting him in. “Even though you seem fine with the rejection, shouldn’t you like—I don’t know—not keep it to yourself and let loose or something.” Killua gazed into Kurapika’s eyes, forcing the hairs on his neck to stand up. “You know,” he told Kurapika, his body leaning closer. His eyes were stern, unyielding, drawing him in. “You should hold on tight.”

Before Kurapika could react, Killua gripped the wheel and started spinning the teacup. The sudden whirl that caused his entire world to spin, Kurapika yelped in shock before a scream jumped out of his mouth from the pit of his stomach. For a split second, the world slowed and his eyes met with Killua’s. His eyes were wide, the deep blue in his irises increasing while the pupils tightened, before they narrowed into an eye smile and he let out a slight laugh. For that split second, his heart swelled and he couldn’t help but follow again, letting out a laugh he felt he couldn’t hear himself create in a long time.

But after the ride, the world kept spinning and he couldn’t walk straight. Noticing this, Killua grabbed Kurapika by the waist, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. Rather than his head spinning, the thundering speed of his heart was all he could focus on.“My bad,” Killua told, but his mouth was leveling with his ear; his voice was bouncing against his eardrums and made his head spin more. “I guess I went a bit crazy there, huh?” Unable to respond, Kurapika He kept his steps minimal and uniformed, trying to match Kurapika’s pace until they made it to the bench. “Wait right here.”

“Why? I can manage.”

“Well, no. You need to rest, right? I kinda pushed you too far.” He placed his hands on his shoulder, pushing him to sit on the bench. Killua quickly grabbed a water bottle from the vending machine and handed it to Kurapika, tapping it on his forehead. “I’ll be right back” he said, before walking off. Kurapika watched his back while he placed the cold water bottle against his forehead. Killua was being kind. He remembered a few years back when Killua was always cold and distant, to the point where he was just a brat, but now he was different. Despite being rejected, he was doing this date for him. He was making dragging him along, getting his mind off of everything. And yet, now more than anything: Killua was the only thing on his mind. He leaned forward in the bench, his focus on the ground. In his peripheral, Killua’s shoes stood in front of him, his shadow casting above him. Kurapika’s gaze trailed up and saw him a soft, but distant smile.

“Hey” he greeted. His hands were behind his back, piquing Kurapika’s curiosity to glance to his side and peek at what he was doing. “As an apology for doing all that to you.” Bringing his hands forward, Killua presented a pair of matching mouse ears with one of them having a red and white polka dotted bow. Kurapika’s eyes widen, brows raised, as he took a glimpse at Killua. “Who gets the bow?” he joked.

“You mean to tell me you just went out to buy these? Why didn’t you just get the same one?!”

“It’s not the same. Ah, here, you get the bow because it’ll look good with your hair.”

“What do you mean by that—” Before he could protest, Killua placed the ears on Kurapika’s head. He leaned forward, observing how Kurapika looked. “What is it?”

“Yeah, you definitely look better with the bow.” His smile grew like a cat; it was so easy for him to tease him. Kurapika felt the blood rushing to his face as he scrunched his nose and stood up. “Where are you going?”

“Bathroom.”

“You didn’t go when I was buying these?” Kurapika glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Killua placing the mouse ears on his head. “We need to take a photo after since we’re matching.” He gave a small smirk, causing Kurapika’s cheeks to burn even warmer than before. _What the hell?_ The beating of his heart became increasingly frustrating. At what age did he start acting like this? Kurapika couldn’t recall Killua ever being this smooth. Intelligent, sure, but this was different.

“Shut up” he said, swatting Killua away. Turning away, Kurapika stormed off towards the bathroom. Rubbing his forehead, he couldn’t figure if his headache was from the rides or something else. Turning on the faucet, he allowed the flow of cold water run through his hands before he placed it on the back of his neck. He hovered over the sink, his reflection staring back at him. His nose and cheeks became a rosy pink spreading all the way to the tips of his ears. Forget his eyes, everything on his face was a red flag to what was stirring in his heart.

_And yet_.

He leaned forward, pulling out his colored contacts to reveal the beaming scarlets that shined all the way to the rims of his irises. How many times did he feel such intense emotions that day? How much energy was he exerting just to suppress it all? He let out a frigid sigh, his breath uneven and disheveled. He needed to go home. He needed to avoid Killua at all costs because more than anyone else, he could figure it out. He probably already figured it out and it was frightening.

Lost in his thoughts, Kurapika was too preoccupied to pay attention to the children horse playing in the bathroom and how they were getting dangerously close to him. “Hey quit it!” one of them yelled. Just as he was turning around, one of the children bumped into the back of Kurapika’s knees, causing to stumble and knock his hands against the side of the sink. “Sorry! Excuse us! Run!”

“Ah, it’s fine.”

_It was not fine._

His contacts popped off his hand, getting washed into the sink drain. Fumbling with the sink, Kurapika tried to search for his contacts in hopes it truly didn’t happen, but to no avail. “Hey, are you alright?” Killua questioned, “You were taking a while.”

Kurapika’s skin began to crawl as the color flushed from his face. He refused to look at Killua, keeping his fringe hovering over his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine. I think I just need to head home.”

Killua reached out to Kurapika, his fingers brushing against his fringe to try and check his forehead. “Are you not feeling well?” He needed to calm down. He needed to not feel anything. At least until he could get his head straight. Kurapika smacked his hand, trying to keep his crumbling composure.

“It’s not that” he tried to say. No good. He couldn’t escape this feeling in his chest that spread through his veins and tinted his skin in such a warm glow. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Killua grabbed onto Kurapika’s shoulder, firmly planting his hand on his forehead.

“Are you trying to make me feel bad? You obviously don’t look alright!” Pulling away, Kurapika leaned back, allowing Killua’s fingers to entangle in his fringe. For a split second, Killua caught a glimpse of Kurapika’s eyes, but it was all too sudden that he almost didn’t believe it. If Kurapika just played along, maybe it would’ve worked out, but he couldn’t hide it anymore.

“Stop it, don’t look at me” he pleaded, gesturing his arms to cover his eyes. Forcing his arms away, Killua gazed into Kurapika’s eyes that revealed their shimmering cherry red color. “It’s—” Kurapika stammered, pulling his wrists back over his eyes, “It’s not what you think.” Killua looked down, his hair distorting his vision. Before he could think of an excuse, Killua lifted him up, placing him on his shoulder. “Hey Killua! What the hell! Put me down!” Already, he wasn’t listening again and he rushed back to the dormitory without missing a beat or putting Kurapika down.

Entering the dorm, Gon was walking out of the kitchen with a milk bottle, unfazed at what was going on between the two of them. “Ah, hi Killua.”

“Hi Gon” Killua greeted. Kurapika glanced up as Gon took a quick sip of his milk.

“Bye Kurapika!”

“Gon—” Killua kept running, entering his room, and throwing Kurapika onto his bed. “Killua, stop—”

He pinned Kurapika to his bed, hovering over him with his legs entangled with his. He planted his hands on the bed, one by Kurapika’s left ear, and the other by his right shoulder, to keep him from escaping. Kurapika observed how sweat was perspiring against his shirt, how the beads of sweat glistened on his skin and curled the tips of his hair. His eyes were lowered as he took deep breaths to regulate his breathing, his chest expanding and shrinking with every breath. He raised his head slowly, his gaze meeting Kurapika’s. His eyes were deep like the ocean, but against the dusk, shone like the moonlight. “Do you like me?” he asked. In the light of his irises, Kurapika could see his reflection and the faint pink from red that meshed in with the white glow. He pursed his lips out, scrunching his nose, as he tried to cover his eyes with his hand.

“I don’t know.” He could hear the soft chuckle hovering above him. Killua gently reached for Kurapika’s hand, holding it in his. While continuing to hold it, he placed Kurapika’s hand on his cheek, allowing him to touch him. Just touching him at this point stirred his heart, but he still didn’t want to admit it. With the turn o f his head, he rested Kurapika’s hand on his lips, kissing it lightly, before pulling it away and kissing his wrist. He gazed back down at Kurapika.

“I want you.” He leaned forward, his hair grazing Kurpika’s cheek. Kurapika shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the kiss, but Killua pulled away. “Do you like me?” he repeated, but Kurapika remained silent. Was the sound of his heart not loud enough? Was the color in his eyes not the giveaway he wanted? He lifted Kurapika’s sweater to reveal his bare skin. Kurapika blushed profusely while Kurapika caressed him tenderly, his fingertips searing against his skin. A little gasp escaped his mouth when Killua air kissed his chest before relaxing himself between his legs.

Slowly and meticulously, he undressed Kurapika, leaving a kissing trail on his bare skin along the way. Just the kisses against his body alone were arousing Kurapika into a state where he wanted to continue further. His breath escaped his throat when Killua stopped, resting his chin on his stomach. “Do you want me to stop?” Kurapika stole a glance of Killua, causing him to sigh into a smile. “I don’t know what to do if you don’t tell me.” Kurapika paused, trying to organize his thoughts. While he tried to articulate the words he wanted to say, he didn’t focus that Killua had already grabbed lubricant from his drawer. “Well?” he teased.

He hated that face, one where he already knew the answer and pull him into his trance. His eyes enchanted his heart as if he was getting caught in a tidepool, getting sucked into a deep blue ocean. “I want to” he finally mumbled under his breath as he covered his eyes. Killua gave a small smirk, grabbing Kurapika by the hips. Kurapika let out a staggered moan as Killua eased himself into him, his body shivering and weak. The sensation of being so close to him made it feel as if his heart was going to drum out of his chest. It would be too easy to say that he didn’t feel like this before, but the mix of tension and euphoria whirled his head like a spinning top. Killua’s body being in such close proximity felt pleasing, putting his heart and body in a comforting reverie he never wanted to leave. 

Killua’s pace was slower, softer than before, and it made Kurapika tense and impatient. It was as if he spoke to him through his body, teasing him and trying to force him to say things he wasn’t ready to say. He felt every bit of Killua which sent butterflies to the pit of his stomach, but he wanted more; he wanted to feel more. He rested his arms on Killua’s shoulder, causing Killua to look at him. “Mm…” Kurapika moaned. He arched his back, hinging his hips into Killua, trying to feel deeper and quickening the pace into a momentum that he wanted. Taken aback, Killua’s brows raised ever so slightly, before he let a quiet laugh. He grabbed Kurapika by the back of his thighs, leaving and entering him repeatedly at a rapid pace. Each thrust gained momentum from the last, allowing him to enter harder and deeper. Gripping onto the pillow, Kurapika’s moans got louder and more sated.

Kurapika wrapped his arms around Killua, his fingers entangling into this hair. Pulling him close until his ears were centimeters from his lips. “I think I’ve fallen for you” he whispered. Killua’s eyes widen, beaming back at Kurapika. His face found a new hue of red that matched the scarlet in his eyes. It was as if instead of having his heart on his sleeve, it was painted on his face. Kurapika’s lips thinned as he immediately avoided his eyes. “Maybe” he added. Another chuckle escaped Killua as he quickly planted a kiss Kurapika’s lips for the first time.

It seemed that he still has a long way until he can get Kurapika to be honest.

But it sounds like fun.

**Author's Note:**

> whew! hey everyone, echo here. i want to say this fic is a gift for my friend aria and i hope they enjoy it as much as i wrote it! killua and kurpika deserved more canon interactions uuu


End file.
